


不知悔改的小鬼要受懲罰

by LEAFJUDY



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Commodus受, M/M, 非自願性愛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEAFJUDY/pseuds/LEAFJUDY
Summary: 在最後那一場激烈的廝殺結束之後，Maximus沒有殺了Commodus，而是將他給囚禁了起來。「你是特地來嘲笑我的嗎？」Maximus才剛打開牢房的鐵門，便聽到裡面傳來Commodus帶有鼻音的沙啞聲音，顯然剛剛才哭過的樣子。
Relationships: Emperor Commodus/Maximus Decimus Meridius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	不知悔改的小鬼要受懲罰

**Author's Note:**

> 前陣子看了小丑之後變得滿喜歡瓦昆的  
> 意外得知他有演以前看過的神鬼戰士這部片  
> 於是就重新把電影看過一遍  
> 很喜歡他演的Commodus  
> 雖然是個性格惡劣又愛哭的小皇帝XD  
> 看完電影之後覺得這對很好吃  
> 所以忍不住寫了這篇文w

在最後那一場激烈的廝殺結束之後，Maximus沒有殺了Commodus，而是將他給囚禁了起來。

「你是特地來嘲笑我的嗎？」

Maximus才剛打開牢房的鐵門，便聽到裡面傳來Commodus帶有鼻音的沙啞聲音，顯然剛剛才哭過的樣子。

意料之外的反應讓Maximus愣了一下。原本以為對方的性格這麼惡劣，即使成了階下囚，也不可能會有任何的改變。沒想到只是在牢房裡關了三天，就成了現在這幅縮在角落的可憐模樣。這讓Maximus不禁懷疑眼前的人和那個殘暴又愚昧的皇帝是同一個人嗎？

「為什麼那時候不殺了我？難不成你是在可憐我嗎？」然而Commodus並不知道Maximus這些內心的想法，他只是吸了吸鼻子，用著依舊有些沙啞的聲音繼續說了下去。

「可憐你？你哪值得被可憐！也不想想你做了多少的蠢事，傷害過多少的人。沒有殺你只是因為這麼做還太便宜你了。」回想起自己最敬愛的凱撒和最心愛的妻兒，都是被眼前這個傢伙所殺害，剛剛的想法馬上就被Maximus給拋到腦後，取而代之的是一直盤踞在心中的那股怒火，也因為這樣說話的語調漸漸變得激動起來。

「不然你想怎樣？先凌虐我一番再殺掉嗎？沒想到將軍居然有這種嗜好啊。」發現到自己這幅可憐的模樣已經沒有用了，Commodus也不再裝，馬上恢復成平常的樣子，坐在椅子上翹著他的大長腿。看到對方被自己給激怒了，還故意嘲諷般的笑了笑。

平常Maximus是不會理會這種刻意挑釁的話，但他現在正在氣頭上，滿腦子只想著要給眼前這個毫無悔意的小鬼一個教訓。於是他走上前，先是朝著Commodus沒有防備的肚子用力的打了一拳，接著再趁對方因為疼痛而反射性彎下身子的時候，抓著他的後腦勺就往地上狠狠的壓了下去。

其實Maximus靠近的時候，Commodus有感覺到他身上散發出來的危險氣息，但還沒來得及保護住自己，就被對方狠狠揍了一拳，還被迫趴在地上與冰冷的地板來個親密接觸。

「你…你要做什麼！」Commodus試著抵抗壓在自己身上的那隻手，無奈雙手被綁著，根本起不了任何的作用。這種無助又任人宰割的感覺讓他開始感到害怕。

「你覺得呢？」Maximus冷冷的回了這麼一句之後，便開始拉扯起Commodus身上的衣物。

「不要！快住手！」意識到對方想要做什麼，Commodus更加激烈的掙扎，可惜這樣的舉動只換來Maximus憤怒的一拳，要他乖乖聽話不許亂動。

沒多久褲子就被脫了下來。赤裸著下體與地面接觸的感覺讓Commodus感到很不自在，但他又不敢隨便扭動身體，害怕會再次挨揍。Maximus雙手抓著身下人的腰肢將他的臀部抬高，接著一巴掌用力的打了下去，害前者忍不住痛得叫出聲來。

「你知道嗎？做錯事又不知悔改的的小鬼是要受到懲罰的。」說完，Maximus又再多打了兩下。

淚水悄悄的從Commodus的眼眶滑落，他覺得很生氣，也覺得很委屈，為什麼自己要被這樣對待。從他出生開始就一直是被大家捧在手心上的皇子，即使做錯事也無需接受任何的懲罰，當然他的父親也不曾打罵過他。如今卻要像個犯錯的奴僕一樣趴在地上任由主人毆打自己，這麼恥辱的事情他當然無法接受。

然而Maximus並不知道也不關心Commodus的這些想法，他只是滿意的看了看自己留下來的手掌印，然後慢慢的解開褲子，雙手扶著身下人的腰肢，朝著後穴一個用力就給他捅了進去。沒有先潤滑就直接進入對方的身體，Maximus自己也不好受，Commodus更是痛到差點昏過去，臉上滿滿的都是淚水。

本來想直接這樣繼續做下去，但Commodus實在是太過於緊張與害怕，身體一直處在緊繃的狀態，害Maximus被夾得很不舒服，沒辦法再進入的更深一點。加上聽到身下人一直在抽抽泣泣的，身體還顫抖個不停，讓他意識到自己似乎做得太過火了，於是伸手輕輕的摸了摸對方的臉頰。

「沒事的，放輕鬆一點。」

一開始Maximus的手掌碰到自己的時候，Commodus以為又要被挨打了，嚇得趕緊閉上了雙眼，身體更是害怕地縮了一下。然而預想中的疼痛感並沒有襲來，反而是對方輕柔的為他擦掉臉上的淚水，外加在耳邊悄聲說了一句安撫的話這些意料之外的舉動。突然被如此溫柔的對待，Commodus還以為自己剛剛已經昏了過去，現在只是在做夢而已，如果不是下體不時傳來的疼痛感提醒著他這一切都是真的。

也許是自己的安撫真的奏效了吧，Maximus能明顯感覺到Commodus的身體比較沒那麼緊繃了，而且也不像剛剛那樣顫抖的如此厲害。於是他重新將雙手放回身下人的腰上，這次不再那麼的粗暴，而是小心的將自己的陰莖挺進對方更深的地方，然後慢慢的開始抽插起來。

隨著抽插的速度逐漸加快，陣陣的快感從交合處傳了上來，化作Maximus嘴裡細微的呻吟聲。他的陰莖前端滲出來的前列腺液，在Commodus的體內起了一點潤滑的作用，不但減輕了兩人原本摩擦時會有的疼痛感，還多添加了幾分快感。

Commodus原本一直努力忍耐著不讓自己叫出聲來，一來害怕發出太大的聲音可能會被打，二來不想被對方發現自己被強暴了卻還覺得舒服這麼羞恥的事情。但當Maximus一個用力頂到他的敏感處的時候，Commodus再也壓抑不住自己大聲的叫了出來。

「看看現在是誰叫的跟個妓女一樣啊。」知道對方的敏感點在哪裡了之後，Maximus開始朝著那個地方猛烈的撞擊，惹得Commodus又是一陣大叫。同時伸出一隻手抓著身下人的頭髮將他的頭抬了起來，並在對方的耳邊戲謔的說著。

即使知道Maximus是故意用自己說過的話來羞辱他，Commodus也已經沒有那個精力與心思可以反駁對方了。他現在整個腦袋昏昏沉沉的，根本沒辦法好好的思考，只能順從自己的本能慾望擺動著屁股，渴望得到更多的快感。

沒多久兩個人一起迎來了高潮。Commodus整個人癱軟的趴在地上喘著氣，衣服上全是他自己射出來的精液。而Maximus則是等到在對方的體內全射出來之後才慢慢地退了出來，白濁的液體隨著他抽出陰莖的動作也跟著一起流了出來。

退出來之後，Maximus還先在對方的屁股上抹了抹，才把褲子給穿上。他完全沒有要理會或是幫忙地上那個被他搞得一塌糊塗的人，只是在臨走前丟下這麼一句話。

「這只是第一次而已。」

─Fin─


End file.
